


『橘农』绝对占有 7.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 13:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “我可以给你任何东西，除了自由”





	『橘农』绝对占有 7.

林彦俊倒是从来不觉得自己卑鄙。  
他喜欢陈立农，真心诚意的，是从来没对别人动过的那种心思。

所以他下药，得到陈立农，摧毁他的意志，毁Justin，把他绑在自己身边，他都觉得就像做了一桩非常划算的生意一般理所当然。况且，陈立农送上身体，他给Justin梦想，这桩交易到底是对谁更有利还真的两说。

再说，床上那码子事，又不是只有他林总自己在爽。

可他没想过，在无数个折磨陈立农的深夜里，他也在折磨自己，他从来没想到，陈立农的不爱，原来能摧毁自己。

林彦俊嘴里松松的叼了支没燃的烟，垂眸看着颓丧在角落里的黄明昊，他想，或许当初自己看上这个小东西事情反而能容易许多。

Justin垂着头倚在墙上，林彦俊光着身子围了条浴巾站在他眼前他都懒得抬头，银色的金属钥匙铛啷一声落在地板上，林彦俊懒洋洋的开口，

“打我的那一拳，现在还给我了，”

黄明昊只觉得寒意从尾椎轰的一下升起来，林彦俊居然，用这种方式来报复他？用这种羞辱他摧毁他的方式，报复他甚至已经埋在记忆里根本想不起来的一次冲动反应？

这个人，到底有多可怕……

“清醒了就趁早滚，我猜他睁开眼大概也不太想看见你。”

“你——” 黄明昊咬牙，到底还是乖顺地捡起钥匙解开自己的手铐。在地板上窝了一夜的身体站起来的时候微微打晃，林彦俊看着他松垮褶皱的裤子，第一次抬眼正视这个小明星。

他眯起眼盯着黄明昊，一字一顿的说，“黄明昊，别肖想陈立农，他、是、我、的！这辈子都是！”

林彦俊起身下床的时候陈立农其实就已经醒了。  
他背对着门瞪着眼睛看向窗外，清晨的阳光透过薄纱的窗帘洒下来，露出的一小块玻璃窗上有泥泞的印子，林彦俊昨晚扣着他的手指把他摁在这扇落地窗前，从身后操进来，狠狠地顶弄。

陈立农闭上眼睛，耳边还回荡着两个人混在一起的粗重的喘息。

屋子里很安静，他听到客厅里轻微的窸窣声，然后电梯门缓缓合上，叮的一声。  
Justin走了。

陈立农重新合上眼睛。

不重要了。  
他已经没什么可再失去的了。

林彦俊吹着口哨回到卧室的时候，他看见陈立农背对着他，光着身子站在落地窗前，长身玉立，身上星星点点的都是自己留下的痕迹，不由得心情又好了十分。

他刚要开口，就听见陈立农毫无波澜的声音。

他说，林总，你到底当我是什么。

林彦俊突然愣住，这句话……陈立农曾经问过一次。

.

“张嘴。”

“唔——”

林彦俊不知道从哪掏出的口塞球来，掐住陈立农的下颌把球塞进嘴里，绕到脑后系紧。束在身后的手腕已经勒出了红印子，林彦俊抓着他的头发迫使他仰起头，又挺身冲了进去。

“唔唔啊啊啊……”

陈立农合不上嘴，舌头抵着金属表面，口水沿着嘴角流下来，呻吟声难以抑制，那人一手抓着他的脖子，一手掐着他的腰，在身后狠狠地弄他。

什么是屈辱。  
这不是性爱，是惩治。

“你是我的，听见了么。”  
混合着肉体的拍击声里，陈立农听着那人恶狠狠的说，手指从口塞球的缝隙插进来，拨弄着他的舌头。

额前的头发被汗水打湿，口水顺着嘴角滴下来，落在传单上。

心理上的崩裂反而加重了身体上的愉悦。

“以后，不准、看、别的、男人！”

“不准对别的男人笑！”

“唔……那是……嗯啊……那是我弟弟！”

舌头被口中的手指夹住，有人拉着他的腰贴上来在肩膀上用力的咬了一口。

“你老子也不行！”

牙齿压迫肌理，身后还承受着猛烈的贯穿，陈立农重重的喘息，难耐的仰起头发出口齿不清的呻吟，下一秒直接射了出来。

“啧，光操后面就射出来了。”

林彦俊还咬着肩膀的肌肉用牙齿慢慢的磨，挺腰的速度慢了下来，换了更加深入的方式，一下一下的，把自己楔进陈立农的身体。

身体上的臣服，是比林彦俊的话语来的更甚百倍的羞辱，陈立农咬着口塞球，阖上眼。他看不见自己现在的样子，但是他知道那是多么不堪的自己，他被林彦俊下药的时候，大概也没有这么落魄。

就算是林彦俊第一次撕开他的衣服，从内到外地羞辱他的时候，他也没觉得自己输的这么的彻底。

他居然会喜欢这个人。  
他本来就只是一桩肮脏的交易，是被迫向他臣服的玩物。  
居然也还是爱他。

身体的高潮和灵魂的依托，都选择了他。

可这种选择，也不过是塞着性爱玩具，被他随意的玩弄，身体甚至被改造的自己都难以控制……

没人知道他哪一天就玩够了。  
陈立农甚至没有考虑其他的可能。

林彦俊没想到陈立农会哭。

他见识过这个男人的骨气，明明瘦的脚腕一只手就能握住，被他摁在身下的时候还是狠狠地揍了他一拳，下面舒服了，嘴角也肿了三天。

看着人在怀里不做声的颤抖，林彦俊混乱的不行。  
他从来没见过陈立农哭，甚至也没想过，陈立农这样的人，居然也会哭。

“陈……农农？”

林彦俊搂着怀里细长的腰，抽身出来，慌乱的解开口塞球，把陈立农的脸捧在手里。

口塞球摘下来的时候，口水一并涌出来。林彦俊还没反应过来，脸上第二次狠狠地挨了一拳。

“林总……你到底把我当什么……”

.

当情人呗……

林彦俊差点脱口而出。但是他直觉这个时候大概不能说这句话。

陈立农第一次问他的时候，他甚至没明白这个问题到底有什么意义。  
我把你抓回来，额不，把你用等同的利益换回来，不就是为了操的开心么……

这么久了不仅没开心成，现在还得我来哄你？

操——

两个月前的林彦俊叹了口气，从地上抓了一件外套把陈立农裹了起来，然后自己转身出了门，外边乐子排着队等他，他干嘛非得跟一块木头耗？

现在，林彦俊看着窗前毫无生气的陈立农，开始仔细地思考陈立农对他来说的意义。

陈立农缓缓地蹲下，抱着膝盖，视线还是望向窗外，不知道想着什么。

“林彦俊。”

“？”

“放我走吧，好不好。”

林彦俊听到这句话本来得意的脸一下子垮了下来，他皱起眉头，下颌线绷得死死，咬牙切齿的盯着蹲在窗前一动不动的陈立农，

“陈立农，我可以给你任何东西，给你吃给你穿给你钱给你弟弟资源给你旁人都比不了的最好的条件！

除了自由！”

“是么……”

陈立农淡淡的说，

“那真可惜，你给的我都不想要，除了自由。”


End file.
